Only You
by kaybee24
Summary: They seemed to be perfect for each other, but could a relationship ever blossom between two who are born with facts in their lives that threaten to keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

There were just some nights when a girl felt dissatisfied with her life and wanted to get away, even for just a while. For Kairi, this night was one of them. She was standing outside on her balcony just thinking about her life. For as long as she could remember she just never felt quite at home. She always felt so empty as if something were missing. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she didn't know the truth about her birth. All she knew was that the mayor of Twilight Town, Mel Mead (her mother's brother) had adopted her after her mother's death, shortly her her birth. Despite not being his biological daughter, Mel loved her like one and some would even say he loved her more than he did his real daughter Namine.

If that was true then what exactly was it that Kairi was missing? She had a loving family in Mel and her dear cousin Namine. She was beautiful, intelligent, and sensible; along with having an insane amount of money, fame, and power. She had just about everything a 19 year old girl her age could ever want, what more could she ask for? Even with all the opportunities laid out in front of her and a promising future ahead she felt incomplete.

She couldn't take much more of it and finally decided to head out to find that something that she knew would give meaning to her life. She just wanted a little vacation and had to leave and live life on her own for a while. She had made up her mind and was determined to go through with it.

As the night went on Kairi was up in her room packing up all her belongings in her suitcase. She would make her departure as soon as everyone in the household went to bed.

Later that night Kairi quietly went inside her cousin's room which was located across hers'. She couldn't leave without telling the girl she considered her best friend a goodbye.

"Hey, Kairi...is that you?" Namine asked while propping herself up on her elbows and rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

"Yeah Nam, its me... listen I have a big favor to ask of you. I'm sure about what I want to do and I want your support. Will you please help me?"

"Of course! Anything for my best friend, you should know that no matter what I will always be there for you." Namine smiled and Kairi could see the sincerity in her beautiful blue eyes. She knew she could trust her with anything.

"Thank you so much. I just wanted to tell you that I would be leaving for a while, you know... I guess I just need some time alone."

Namine's eyes widened a bit in surprise "You're leaving? Where to?"

"Im not quite sure where I'm going. Anywhere but here. Just thought I'd get on a train to wherever it was headed. You know me, I like surprises." Kairi smiled. Namine shook her head and smiled a bit, understanding that her cousin had her reasons.

"You are so crazy you know that! An unplanned vacation to god knows where."

"Yeah you probably are right about that" Kairi giggled.

"Well wherever it is you have to promise me you will be careful. Call me everyday. You know... I'm really gonna miss you best friend. It would be boring here without your crazy self around"

They both laughed and Kairi told her "Don't worry so much! Its not like im never coming back, after all its only a vacation remember?"

"Yeah I guess so. Does father know?"

"Nope, you know he would never let me leave if I told him now, so when he comes looking for me tomorrow let him know after I've left."

"You aren't afraid of the consequences?" Namine asked a bit disbelieving.

"Oh come on Namine, you know he could never stay mad at me. Sure he would probably be beyond surprised but he'll get over it and be understanding." Namine nodded, knowing Kairi was right. Sure she loved her cousin more than anything but she sometimes envied the way her father treated her specially. Kairi was just absolutely perfect, the daughter he always wished for. She would never get scolded for anything not even for something as crazy as her unexpected trip. Namine shook her jealousy aside and hugged her cousin. "I really will miss you you know?" Kairi returned the embrace and said "I know I'll miss you too but I promise to keep in touch".

"You better! Now go. Leave before I get all emotional and start crying!"Namine said while pushing her out her room, giving her one last hug and closing the door.

Kairi crept out of the huge house and got one final look at the place she wasn't sure when she would ever see again. She then ran out never looking back and made her way to the train station. She bought a ticket to the first available train and left determined to go wherever it was headed, as long as it was far away from there.


	2. Chapter 2

The train had led Kairi to a place called Destiny Islands. The sun was just rising and crisp air hit her face as she walked down the town. The island looked like a calm and leisurely place, a nice change from the fast paced busy city life that she was accustomed to in Traverse Town. Though at first delightful at the area she ended up at, she began to worry about her impulsive behavior and feared that she made a mistake about leaving her comfortable home when she found herself tired and lost without a place to stay. She decided to go around town and ask the locals to direct her to any hotels she could spend the night at. She spotted a small bakery and a nice looking woman with shoulder length brown hair through the glass window selling baked goods. Thinking she could get directions from her she walked into the shop and approached the woman who greeted her with a small hello.

"You're not from around here are you?"she asked Kairi.

"Uhm...no. How could you tell?"

"It's a small island dear, and practically everyone around here knows each other."

"Oh. Heh. I must really stick out then." Now that the woman mentioned it, Kairi did notice a lot of people starting at her when she arrived, however she just shook it off because she was used to getting stares, what with being the daughter of the mayor and all that.

The brown haired woman smiled warmly at her and said "Well if you don't mind me asking, what is a girl like you doing in a small place like this? You look like you come from a family of fortune judging by your clothing. It isn't everyday we get a visitor like you around these islands."

"Well, I needed some time off from home, so I was wondering if you knew of a hotel around here I would be able to stay at?"

Frowning the woman replied "I'm sorry, but like I said before we don't get very many visitors around here so there are none."

"Oh, I see" Kairi mumbled sadly. _Well there_ _goes_ _my_ _fantasy_ _vacation_ she thought, sighing.

"But if you would like, I have an extra room at my place that is not being used, you are welcome to stay if you want." the kind woman said not wanting to disappoint her.

"You really mean it? I would love that! Thank you so much Miss..."

"Audrey, call me Audrey"

"Thank you Miss Audrey, I am so grateful, and I'm Kairi"

"Kairi, that's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

Audrey smiled and nodded "Well I guess I can close for a while so we can go to my place right now and get you settled, does that sound alright with you?"

"Of course!" Kairi agreed and followed Audrey to her home.

The house was extremely small with old worn out furniture that looked as if it had been in the family for years. Despite it not even coming close to the luxurious home she was used to, she found the place very homely and comfortable. Audrey showed her to her room and told her "I hope you are okay with staying in here. I'm sorry I have nothing better to offer you. You've probably already noticed my substandard living conditions by now."

"No, no, I actually like the place. It's very simple and cozy, I'm very gracious to you for even giving me a place to stay. If anything I'm worried about being a burden to you and want to repay you in some way. Would you let me pay for rent?"

"Oh nonsense! You aren't a burden to anyone forget about costs. If you would really like to repay me a simple helping hand around the house with cooking or cleaning would do. Besides I'm pretty sure my son wouldn't mind having a cute girl like you stay here."

Kairi blushed at her comment and thanked her again, while mildly wondering about what her son was like.

Audrey stepped out of the room telling her "I'm just teasing you dear. I'm gonna get back to work and then buy some more groceries since it looks like we will be feeding three tonight. You would be surprised at how much my boy eats. Feel free to make yourself at home or explore the island." And with that said Audrey was out of the room leaving Kairi alone. She yawned ad decided to get some rest since she wasn't able to get any sleep on the train.

...

Sora tilted his face up to the sun, enjoying the nice cool breeze of the wind that blew through his chocolate brown hair. All he could see in front of him was the beautiful ocean that ran for miles. He was standing up with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his shorts just staring out into the water. He looked extremely relaxed with the sun and ocean around him. It was so peaceful and at that moment, it seemed as if he were the only one under that magnificent blue sky. He felt like he could stay there at the beach forever, just enjoying the sight and weather until something caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye he had seen one if his friends Tidus running to him. Sora turned his head towards him and watched as he approached. His friend had this glow in his eye that showed he was excited about something.

"Hey man, whats up?" Sora asked.

"Did you hear about what everyone has been taking about?"

"No. Surprise me. What's the big news?" Sora asked, eyebrows furrowed, wondering what it was that could have gotten the whole town talking.

"There's a new girl here from the city visiting the islands. And from the sounds of it she comes from big money."

"Tch. Is that all? What the hell is the big deal anyway? So the spoiled brat has some money. She should just go back to where she came from. We don't need another one of them messing life up for everyone" Sora snarled fiercely. He was referring to a man who had come to visit from the city as well and had won the heart of his mother before he was born. He was a cold man who was extremely wealthy. Sora never really figured out what it was that his mother saw in him, a man who loved his money more than he could ever love her

But she did nevertheless love him, which resulted in her becoming pregnant with Sora. From all the town gossip Sora learned that his father had left his mother to go back to the city not even knowing he had a son, and maybe not even caring.

"Whoa bro, just wondering if you had heard, no need to murder anyone." Tidus said with both hands up, after receiving a death glare from Sora. Sora closed his eyes and sighed "Yeah sorry, it's just that...you know."

Tidus nodded his head understandingly "yeah I know how you feel about them, sorry for bringing it up... I'll just give you some time alone now" he told him sadly waking away. He knew how much hate Sora had for city folks, especially rich city folks, and he hoped that his friend could someday set aside his hate and learn that they are not all the same. Little did he know though, that that time would come sooner than later.

...

Sora arrived home and yelled "Mom I'm home!". After receiving no reply he called out a second time "Mom?". '_She should be here_' he thought. '_It isn't like her to leave the house without telling me what plans she has for the day and where she would be headed_ '. He searched around the house, thinking it was unusual for her to be gone this time. While he was about to check to see if she was inside her room he stopped in his tracks when he saw a light in the unused bedroom. '_What could she possibly be doing in there' _. He knocked once asking softly "Mom, are you in here?" With no reply he opened the door and his heart stopped at what he found.


	3. Chapter 3

There in the room Sora had found undoubtedly the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She was lying on her side facing him, still fast asleep. Confused at first, he had just watched her sleep peacefully, watching as her chest rose and fell with her soft breathing. He was taking in all of her features, to her silky auburn locks that was splayed all across the pillow, her rosy cheeks, long toned legs, and just about everything. To him she was absolutely gorgeous. No, perfect. There was no other way to describe her. After examining her features he moved on to her clothing. She had on a navy blue silk dress that ended a couple of inches above her knee with slits on the sides that exposed quite a bit of her long legs to Sora. He felt a sudden urge to touch her soft skin and to feel her flesh against his, however he pushed his impulse aside almost as soon as the feeling came. '_Oh God_', he thought, _this must be the girl from the city. I can't believe I'm fantasizing about a city girl. Something is definitely wrong with my head today. Craving for her is apparent proof. It doesn't matter how sexy she is, if she's from around there she's definitely out of bounds for me.' _

He quickly walked out of the room before any of his anger and previous desires for her resurfaced. Just like that and all of his anger and bitterness started taking over. He began to think of what the girl could possibly be doing in his house. When his thoughts turned back to his mother he put and two together and figured that she must have taken her in. His mother arrived home at that moment and he questioned her while trying to keep his voice down and composed.

"Mom, what is that girl doing here?"

"Oh, have you met her already? Her name is Kairi. She's a sweet girl and will be staying here on vacation for a while", she said while placing grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

Sora followed her into the kitchen and answered, "What do you mean a while? She can't stay here for a while. Remember what happened last time you did this?"

"Sora, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want nothing to do with this girl! I don't want her ruining life for us and that I want her out of this house ASAP!" he yelled, surprising even himself with his uncontrolled anger. At that moment they both heard a gasp behind them and turned to see a hurt looking Kairi. Before either of them could react Kairi had stormed out of the house.

"Sora, look at what you have done. Follow her and apologize!" Audrey commanded, sounding even more stern than he had ever heard her. As much as Sora didn't want to, he knew his mother was right, he had to follow her and make sure she was all right. It was late and dark outside, and chances were she didn't know where she was going. If something happened to her it would have been his fault. He quickly ran out of the house searching for her.

"Shit", Sora cursed under his breath. He had been searching for Kairi for about an hour now and still had absolutely no idea where she could have went. He was starting to feel concerned. Sure he was angry at her for disrupting the routine of his everyday life, but he had never wished for any harm to come over her. When his thoughts had gone to all of the bad possibilities that could have happened he quickened his pace into a sprint. Though his lungs were burning, he sure as hell wasn't going to stop until he found her. Luckily it didn't take much longer, he had spotted her standing in his favorite spot near the beach. He stopped a good distance away from her, bending down with his hands on his knees and breathing hard. He would wait to regain his breath before he approached her.

Kairi was standing in front of the ocean while looking up at the countless stars. They were so beautiful, it was a sight she never got to see at home. '_Home'_, she thought. It was the reason she was here in the first place, to get away. After just one day was she really just going to go back? All because of what some jerk had said about her? Anger started to flood through her. _'No,_ _I am not going to let some boy dictate my life. If he doesn't want me around then so be it. He would have to find some way to deal with it. His mother had already accepted me into their home'. _She had stopped crying a while ago, telling herself that he wasn't worth her tears. Just as she was thinking about him the said boy showed up. When she caught a glimpse of him approaching she immediately returned her attention to the sky, refusing to acknowledge his presence. His long stride had closed the gap between them. She knew it was him when she had recognized his unforgettable hair sticking up in every direction. She realized at that moment that that was all she knew about how he looked like. His back was turned to her when she had overheard his argument with his mother. Her curiosity about his physical features got the better of her. It was only then that Kairi had tilted her head to look at him, only to find him returning her gaze. For a moment her resentment towards him had disappeared, swept away by those mesmerizing blue eyes. She had been staring at those gorgeous cerulean eyes for god knows how long until her attention had lowered to his lips. Oh those lips that seemed to have a permanent sexy pout to them. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him, wondered what he would taste like. Mouth watering no doubt. This boy definitely oozed sex appeal and she found it hard to breathe with the way he stood so close and tall before her. She realized that she must have looked like an idiot gawking at him like that and blushed. Who could blame her though? Even with her anger at his obvious rudeness there was no denying that he was one gorgeous specimen of a man. If she wasn't so embarrassed about herself totally checking him out she would have noticed his captivation with her as well. Similar thoughts about her were floating around his head.

Wow. That was the only word Sora was processing through his mind at the moment. He never knew how beautiful her eyes were, never getting the chance to see them while she was asleep. Just when he thought she couldn't get any more attractive, here she was in all her glory proving him wrong and once again ruining his train of thought. He turned his head away and closed his eyes in an attempt to regain his senses. He hated how she had that affect on him. He cleared his throat and was the first to speak, "Kairi, was it?".

His question had snapped her out of her appraisal of him and almost gave way to her previous infuriation. But hot damn. Even his voice was sexy. Sexy enough to bring her temper down to only a slight irritation. "Yeah, and you must be Audrey's son. When she mentioned you I had pictured you to be as sweet as your mother, but boy I was so wrong wasn't I?" she spat, glaring at him.

Sora cringed and chose to ignore her last comment. "My name is Sora, and yeah Audrey's my mother. Look I...", he started, but was having a difficult time forming the words to an apology. His mouth kept opening and closing but he just couldn't bring himself to say he was sorry to her. Especially since he meant what he said in his argument with his mother. He wanted her out, but he would let her stay for Audrey's sake. He let go of the stupid insincere apology and opted to just tell her "Come on. Let's get back home. It's late and dinner is probably ready. My mom is waiting for us".

He sounded like he was trying to be civil and wanted to make up for their bad start so Kairi bit her tongue in an effort to try to prevent herself from saying any snide remarks and just nodded. She didn't want to walk along side him so she sped up and led the way. Sora took the given opportunity to check out her creamy legs and thought _' Holy mother of..., those pair of legs have got to be the nicest I have ever seen, they definitely top Tina Turner's... Damn! What am I thinking, she isn't good for me. I shouldn't be thinking about her like this'. _Not without difficulty, he managed to look up and focus on something other than her alluring legs. The night air was chilly and he noticed Kairi shiver and rub her arms, trying to somehow find a way to warm up her body. He tried to forget about what he had seen because he didn't want to give her the wrong idea about how he felt about her if he had helped her out. He wanted to make it crystal clear that after tonight he wanted nothing to do with her. '_After all it is her fault, who else -other than some prostitute- would walk outside this late at night practically half naked anyway?'_ he thought irritably. The wind had begun to pick up and the walk was still a long way to go. Sora felt guilty about letting a girl, especially one this pretty, suffer through this weather so when Kairi had let out a quiet whimper and gradually slowed down her pace Sora sighed and removed his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. Kairi, shocked at his unexpected chivalry gave him a questioning look but found him avoiding all eye contact. He had a cute pink tint to his cheeks which looked like he was blushing but Kairi quickly dismissed it as a result of the weather, thinking that a guy like him could never show any interest in her. Heck, he even said so himself. Which she kept telling herself didn't bother her in the least. If that was true why counldn't she just get over it and forget? She didn't have time to dwell on her thoughts because Sora had hurriedly kept moving on without saying a word, leaving her to follow after him. She wrapped his jacket around herself and silently continued walking.

When they had arrived home the two of them ate under an uncomfortable atmosphere while Audrey was all smiles and acted as if the incident had never occurred, probably trying to lighten up the mood. Sora had quickly finished his food and excused himself leaving Audrey and Kairi alone. After the two cleared the table Kairi had bid Audrey a good night she retreated to her bedroom as well.

While lying in bed Kairi went over all of the events that had happened in her first day away from home. Though things between her and Sora could have gone better, she still decided that overall, it was a rather good day. It was a great start. Even though she tried to get her mind off of Sora her thoughts kept drifting back to him. Her mixed feelings about him bothered her. Did he really feel as much resentment towards her as he said? But his offering his jacket to her told her otherwise. She was so confused, but Kairi wasn't the type of girl to hide from her questions. Though she didn't want to acknowledge it, she knew that she felt some kind of attraction towards him. Whether or not he wanted to talk to her, she would clear things up with him. All she would be asking for was friendship after all. She had fallen asleep snuggling next to his jacket and inhaling his scent.


	4. Chapter 4

Sora rose out of bed feeling as if he hadn't gotten any sleep in ages. His mind was constantly swirling around with thoughts of Kairi. Sex. Sex and Kairi. '_What is wrong with me? She's not the type of girl that I want to get involved with.' _But his body was definitely telling him otherwise. In an effort to justify his attraction towards the girl he attributed it to the fact that it was probably because he knew who and what she was. Something off limits for him. Like a sweet forbidden fruit that he had yet to try. He angrily shook his head and tried to think of a way. Any way at all that would get her out of his mind. He walked out of his room taking a cold shower that for the time being helped cool him down, in more ways than one.

Kairi stood at the window of her bedroom looking out at the island's beauty. She couldn't believe all that she had been missing out on. Like Rapunzel caged up in her room at Twilight Town. Had it not been for Namine there it would have been unbearable. Namine. She missed her already despite having talked to her on the phone only minutes before. They had talked about how Mel reacted after finding out she had left. Surprisingly he had already been expecting her to beg for a vacation and was only counting the days. She guessed she hadn't been as discreet about her dissatisfaction as she thought. Naturally he had been understanding. It was Kairi after all, his favorite. Kairi had also shared with Namine all that had happened between the time that they had last seen each other. She started with telling her about where the train had dropped her off at, her meeting with Audrey, where she was staying, and lastly Sora. If Kairi could take back the last subject she would do it in a heartbeat. Namine had taken an enthusiastic interest about what she had said about him and used it as ammunition to tease Kairi. She smiled to herself remembering their conversation. They had one of those rare friendships that would last forever. One which they would never allow anything to come in between.

Eager to get her day started she grabbed her towel and made her way to the bathroom. She stopped on a dime when the door opened and revealed a dripping Sora who was clad in nothing but a flimsy towel wrapped around his waist. She caught herself staring at those hard abs and found herself wondering if there was anything else that was rock hard under that towel. She sure as hell wanted to find out. _'Oh my God Kairi! What are you thinking? Snap out of it girl.' _She told herself, not wanting to embarrass herself by getting caught staring.

Just one look at her had his hormones raging. His sex deprived body had instantly gone into overdrive. He quickly brushed past her and into his room, afraid that if he had stayed any longer he might end up doing something he would later regret.

After getting dressed and making his untamable hair as presentable as it could get he went into the kitchen and took an almond croissant that his mother had made earlier that morning with a bottle of orange juice and left the house. He decided to walk to work today instead of taking his car. He was having a hard time not thinking about Kairi as it was, so he didn't want to stick around until she finished her shower. He had to block the mental pictures manifesting in his mind about her naked and wet in his shower, and using his products on her body because just the thought of it was too much for him to take. He sped up his walk, anxious to get near the ocean which never failed to clear his mind.

Kairi was walking around the public square that she had come across the previous day while she was looking for a place to stay. Now that she had no more worries about where to settle down she was free to do what she loved doing most, shopping, and she knew exactly where to start. At the clothing store located at the heart of the public square. Upon entering the shop her eyes glowed with excitement at seeing that she was in some sort of beach paradise. All around her it seemed as if there was an endless array of sunglasses, flip flops, swimwear, and sundresses. It gave her an idea about spending a lazy afternoon at the beach that day so she first headed to the bikinis. She had been picking several out for quite some time until a friendly looking girl about her age with short brown hair and green eyes approached her.

"Hello", Kairi greeted her.

"Hey! I'm Selphie! You must be the new visitor everyone has been talking about. It's so nice to meet you!" Kairi held out her hand to shake the over energetic girls'.

"It's nice to meet you too. My name is Kairi."

"Well Kairi, I'm sure we will be great friends! I am telling you, you will love it here!"

Kairi smiled, happy that it looked like she had made a new friend and wouldn't end up being so lonely after all. "Thanks, I'm sure I'll enjoy it here too."

"You bet. Anyway...", she began while eyeing the numerous swimsuits that Kairi was holding, "It looks like you're preparing to go to the beach. Mind if I join you?"

"I would love the company, thanks." Kairi smiled.

"No problem, and oh! You must absolutely try these on. They will look just fabulous on you!"

After doing tons of shopping the two girls headed to Kairi's temporary place of residence to drop off all of their newly bought clothing and to get ready for their day at the beach. Upon approaching the house Selphie stopped in her tracks and excitedly asked "Oh my gosh! How come you didn't tell me you were staying here with the dreamy lifeguard?"

"Dreamy lifeguard?" asked a very confused Kairi.

"Mr. tall dark and handsome?"

"Sora?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh." Kairi simply stated while making her way back into the empty house.

"Well why didn't you ever mention it?" Selphie pressed, while catching up to Kairi.

"I guess I just didn't think that it was that big of a deal" she shrugged.

"Not a big deal? You two are living in the same house. Just think of the possibilities!". The statement had caused Kairi to let out a big laugh.

"What's so funny?" Selphie asked, genuinely puzzled.

"What you just said. There really aren't any possibilities. I don't think he likes me very much." What she really meant to say was that she thought he hated her, but she believed saying it would be admitting it was reality.

"What gave you that impression?"

"For now let's just say a less than perfect first meeting. I'll explain everything later on our way to the beach." They were now in Kairi's room setting down the shopping bags next to her bed.

"Oh please. I bet he already has a slight crush on you. I mean come on how can anyone not like you? I guess I would have to see it to believe it. And oh! Wear this one!" she said while handing Kairi a plain white bikini.

"Okay, though I would hate to say I told you so." She replied with a sing song voice while putting on the bathing suit.

"Wow", Selphie said while circling Kairi and admiring her figure. "Trust me I'll be the one saying I told you so. I mean look at you. Doesn't that bikini make your boobs look pretty god damn amazing?"

That compliment had Kairi in a fit of giggles. "You're right they are pretty amazing huh?", she joked while covering the bikini with a purple dress. Selphie had out on a yellow bikini with an orange dress.

"They sure are. Now come on, get your sunscreen and put your flip flops on. The beach is waiting for us!" Kairi smiled and did just that. She was already growing fond of her new friend. After packing up all of their beach equipment they both hurried out on their way.

Sora was sitting on the lifeguard post laughing and having a good time with his two best friends and fellow lifeguards, Tidus and Wakka. Tidus was on his day off but usually went to the beach whenever he wasn't busy. He said that he enjoyed coming to the beach because of the perfect weather and beautiful scenery. Sora claimed that his excuse was BS and the reason he came was to check out all of the girls running around in their iitsy bitsy swimsuits which caused a roar of laughter to come out of Wakka. Tidus denied that Sora's argument had any truth in it but later admitted that it may have been a tiny part of the reason after receiving knowing looks from the other two boys.

The day had started out like any other of their average days. The three were joking and having fun until something, or someone rather, broke their daily ritual. Wakka was the first to notice her.

"Whoa, brudda. Who is that beauty?" he said while pointing off into the distance where two girls were laying down their towels. The other two boys had turned their heads into the direction that had caught Wakka's attention.

"She's the city girl, Kairi. She's staying at my place for a while. My mother took her in. I already mentioned that to you guys earlier, remember?" Sora answered. All three of the boys' eyes were still glued onto the red head.

"Yeah well, you never mentioned her being a huge sex bomb."

Sora didn't know how to reply to that. He couldn't deny just how sinfully beautiful Kairi was, but at the same time didn't want to reveal any sort of interest that he no doubt had for her, so he decided to ignore the comment. Wakka however just wouldn't let him off easily.

"So, what's she like?"

Just when Sora was about to say less than friendly things about her, Kairi had decided to lift up her dress and remove it at that moment. Sora's brain had turned into mush at seeing her in a bikini and he unintentionally answered Wakka's question with one simple word.

"Hot."

Remembering how earlier that morning Sora had complained ardently about the girl made him turn his attention away from the stunner and onto Sora. He gave him a confused look while asking if he had heard the young man correctly.

"Hot?"

Sora had instantly realized the mistake that he had made.

"Hot...headed", he slowly replied, hoping that the statement would be enough to salvage his careless slip up. "She has an explosive temper", he added.

"Whatever you say brudda." Wakka then noticed an odd silence coming from their blonde friend so he turned to look at him. The last time Tidus was quiet for this long was, well... never. He had a vacant look on his face with his mouth slightly opened. Simply put, he looked like a dimwit all stupefied like that. Wakka tried to snap him out of his daze by waving his hand in front of his face.

"Yo, Tidus. Anybody home?"

The blonde replied, "Oh. My. God. I think I'm in love."

Sora had a sly smile to his face thinking that she would never fall for a guy like Tidus. He thought she was just way out of his league; but then again, he also thought that she was way out of everyone's league.

"Isn't she just a knockout?" Tidus asked his companions while still admiring the girl.

"Beyond any doubt." Wakka said.

"She's not my type", Sora lied.

Tidus looked at him like he was crazy. "I am officially convinced that you either roll the other way or don't have a type. What sane guy would pass up on a girl with a face that would make any guy go bonkers for? Well, one less competition for me I suppose."

Sora chuckled and tried to change the subject. "Bonkers? Who the hell uses that word?"

"Whatever," Tidus said while jumping off from his seat.

"I'm gonna introduce myself, cya."

"I think maybe I should too, ya?" Wakka said a bit too eagerly.

"Man you are on duty remember? With the way you two have been distracted I wouldn't be surprised if a swimmer has already drowned. Keep lookout, and don't worry I'll be sure to introduce you to my future girlfriend."

Sora couldn't stop himself from saying, "Who? Selphie? I'm pretty sure she already knows Wakka.", he half joked.

Something in him just hated the thought of Tidus and Kairi together and the feeling was irritating him. Why did he care anyway?

"Good one man" Wakka said in between laughter. Tidus just continued walking down the beach and gave the two the finger without looking back at them.

...

Sora had been watching Tidus and Kairi with a hawk's eye for over four hours already, even glaring whenever Tidus would get too close to her. Selphie had noticed all this and came up with the conclusion that he was jealous. Even if he was in denial jealousy was still jealousy. Tidus had been showering Kairi with affection all afternoon, complimenting her, and buying her ice cream, drinks, and snacks. Through it all Sora had never taken his eyes away.

Selphie, being the hopeless romantic that she was decided that she wanted to step in and help the two get together. She wasn't too concerned about Tidus getting in the way of her plans. Kairi was oblivious to all of his approaches and was obviously interested in nothing but his friendship. After hearing from Kairi about his argument with his mother about her she knew that it wasn't going to be easy, and it might even be one of her toughest projects yet, but Selphie was determined. She loved challenges when it came to matters of the heart. She was suddenly in high spirits and was thinking to herself _"Sora and Kairi, you two will be together by the end of this summer. I just know it!"_


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed since Kairi had arrived at the island and things were going great. She had developed a close relationship with Audrey who was starting to serve as the mother figure she had always lacked in her life. They were even on a first-name basis since Audrey insisted that Kairi stop calling her 'Miss Audrey'. The two frequently prepared food together, watched old movies, and sat outside on the porch telling each other stories about their lives.

That day they were both sitting on the living room couch watching _Romeo and Juliet_, one of Audrey's favorite romance films. She was actually quite a romantic person. Once she had told Kairi that she was destined for Sora and that it was fate that brought her to the island. She told her that she had her approval and would be pained if she ever had to give her boy up to any other girl. Kairi was a practical person and didn't believe in destiny or any of that stuff but giggled at Audrey anyway, giving her a bright smile. Even though she highly doubted Audrey's attempt at fortune telling she didn't tell her otherwise. She adored Audrey and hated to disappoint her. Besides Sora had been as aloof and distant as ever. Though Kairi had tried to strike up a conversation with him numerous times she would never get much more than a few words or a couple of glances. But still, that was enough. Just one word or one look was all it took for him to bring a tingling sensation flowing through her. He made her feel things that simultaneously frightened and excited her. She was brought out of her thoughts when the sound of the front door opening caught her attention. Both girls turned their heads in time to see Sora arrive home.

"Hey sweetheart," Audrey greeted him. She would always baby him and Kairi found it extremely adorable. He was the type of guy who still hugged his mother and would still hold her hand despite what others would say about it. Sure, he probably was too old for it but he loved his mother way too much to feel any sort of embarassment.

"Hi mom," he said along with giving her his winning smile. Kairi melted at the sight of it and felt slightly envious of the people who could make him smile so easily. She had to work hard for it, and even then she would usually just get his trademark condescending smirk. Nothing was ever easy for her when it came to Sora, and that fact extremely bothered her. She was used to getting everything done effortlessly.

"Hi-ya!" Kairi greeted him, still hoping that they could somehow form some kind of friendship.

"Hey," he replied indifferently before heading into the kitchen in search of something to eat.

"Oh honey, I had no idea you would be coming home this early. You must be starving. Let me fix you something to eat. How does chicken and asparagus sound?"

"Sounds great mom," Sora answered.

As Audrey was about to rise up from her seat Kairi placed her hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"I can make the chicken and asparagus. Wouldn't want you to miss your favorite movie," Kairi said while pointing to the television.

Audrey smiled and accepted her offer, "Thanks Kairi, you're such a dear."

"You don't have to. I can make something myself," Sora spoke up.

Kairi was glad that for once she actually got a sentence out of him. She giggled and decided to tease him, "Your mother told me that your culinary skills are limited to preparing instant noodles and pouring milk and cereal into a bowl. We ran out of cereal and noodles so you are just gonna have to let me cook," she said while grinning at him, which caused him to blush in embarassment.

Audrey laughed, "She's right Sora. So just sit down and wait patiently like a good boy."

He did as he was told and took a seat at the table, watching Kairi as she went work. Whenever she was completing some task she would always be so attuned to what she was doing. He didn't think that she would notice her surroundings, even if the sky was falling. It was as if she were somewhere else. He admired that about her. She put 100% of her concentration into whatever it was she was doing, whether it was cooking, swimming, or running. She would run laps around the block every morning and he would get up everyday and watch her through his window. Even though some voice in the back of his head was telling him that he was being some kind of creeper he couldn't help but watch her. She just fascinated him.

When she finished cooking she set the food in front of him and sat at the opposite side of the table. He raised an eyebrow at the expectant look she was giving him.

"Are you going to try it and tell me how it is, or do you want me to feed you too?" she playfully asked him.

Sora reddened at the thought. He actually wouldn't mind her feeding him and... _'Damn!'_. He mentally kicked himself, '_Don't think of her like that'_. He stuffed the food into his mouth and just continued eating, feeling uncomfortable in her presence.

"Well?"

"Well...?", he repeated. Kairi sighed. It looked like he was back to giving her one word answers.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah," he replied with his mouth full, causing Kairi to laugh at the sight of it. His heart raced. He loved the sound of her laugher.

"I'm glad you think so,"she smiled. There it was again. That feeling he got in his chest whenever he was around her.

"Well, I guess I should go join your mother. Enjoy your meal," she said as she left him alone.

He didn't want to believe it but he was warming up to the girl. She made it difficult not to like her, especially with how happy she was making his mother. She wasn't like any other girl he had ever met. She was different, she was special, and he was beginning to see that more and more everyday. A girl like her could make him igonore his vow to stay away from city girls. That's probably what his mother would want from him. For him and Kairi to get closer. She had been nagging him all week to take her somewhere out to have fun. Well, that didn't sound so hard did it? One look at the living room where his mother and Kairi were laughing while watching some sitcom was all that he needed to make his decision. Tomorrow he would invite her to go somewhere with him.

...

She had gone running again that morning. Sora watched her as she left the house half an hour ago and was now making her way back. He walked to the porch and waited for her to arrive, and when she did she stopped in front if him, surprised that he was even up that early.

"Hey Kairi, are you busy today?"

Kairi saw him talking but didn't hear a word he was saying. She removed her earphones and acknowledged him.

"Sora?", she questioned while looking behind her to see if he was talking to anyone else.

Sora thought that her one worded answer could have been translated as '_Are you seriously taking to me?'_

"Uh, yeah. Uhm, h-hey," he said, suddenly nervous and unsure of what to say. Her clothing certainly wasn't helping him form any coherent words. She was wearing black running shorts and was in a hot pink sports bra. Her face was flushed from running and her hair was up in a high ponytail. He could see beads of sweat on her forehead and body, glistening temptingly.

"What's up?" She asked him. He had to force himself to return his focus onto her face, blushing at the sight of her great assets. What could he do? He was your typical guy with a one track mind. Straight for the milk jugs.

"Hello? Sora? You okay?" She questioned while touching his shoulder lightly. That definitely brought him back from fantasy land.

"Yeah. Actually, it's my day off and I was just wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me."

"Excuse me?" she asked. Did she hear him right? He couldn't really be inviting her to go out with him could he? It wasn't likely. Not the same boy who had been ignoring her all week.

"I never got to show you around. Maybe we can go to the mall, eat out at a restaurant, watch a movie. Wherever you feel like going," his words brought a smile to her face.

"I'd love that. Sounds really fun. Wait until I'm finished taking a shower?" she asked him hopefully.

"Sure, I'll wait in the living room."

"Great, see you in a bit!", she exclaimed while making her way into the house with a hop to her step, leaving Sora outside smiling happily to himself.

After about half an hour of waiting in the living room Sora saw Kairi approach him wearing an orange dress with clear jeweled buttons running straight down the center. The dress had a dark blue ribbon that was wrapped around her waist and tied onto the back. She finished the look off with matching blue heels. She wanted to dress casually but was embarrassed when she saw that her closet consisted of nothing but silk dresses and cashmere cardigans. They made her look and feel out of place, and also revealed the fact that she was an outsider there. Back home Mel would never allow her to wear anything that wasn't fit for a princess. He was always concerned about her public appearance and wanted everyone to see her as the beautiful, proper, and perfect girl that she was. Sometimes she envied all of the freedom that Namine had. She never had to put up with any of the ridiculous concerns he about had about her life. She sighed and regretted not asking Namine if she could borrow some of her clothes. Oh well, she guessed she would just have to make do with what she had.

Sora on the other hand didn't mind her overdressing. He thought she looked god damn sexy and had to fight hard not to picture her as the sex symbol that he had fantasized about, and boy was she making it difficult for him.

"I'm ready," She told him and then asked "Sooo. What do you want to do?"

Sora was still spellbound by her charm and without thinking huskily replied, "You."

"Huh?" she asked, not catching on to his words.

When Sora realized what he said his face visibly reddened and he replied, "You choose. It's all up to you."

_'Nice going there idiot. Just hope she buys your save'_ , he thought to himself.

"Well I'm kind of hungry. How about I pack us a picnic and we go eat out at the beach?" she asked. She didn't want to eat out at a busy restaurant or at a crowded mall food court. She finally had Sora all to herself for a day and wanted to spend it with him peacefully without any distractions.

"Sounds good. We should probably change into swimsuits before leaving,"he said.

"Need any help?" he asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Sure, I hope you can at least make simple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches without destroying the kitchen", Kairi giggled.

"Hey that's not funny. Watch. When you get a taste of my sandwiches you'll be thinking they are the best you've ever had."

"Right, Sora. That's assuming it doesn't poison me," she looked up at him and the two burst out laughing.

_'I could definitely get used to this,' _Sora thought.

...

Sora had spent the whole day at the ocean with Kairi after they finished eating their sandwiches. Surprisingly they did turn out good. But then again, what kind of airhead would mess up peanut butter and jelly sandwiches? Oh, yeah. He would.

They stayed in the ocean for hours and would run back to shore laughing whenever a big wave would come up. Kairi's hair was filled with sand and was all tangled, she looked as if she had just been through a hurricane. Sora's eyes burned from the salt water and he looked just as disheveled as his companion. It was pretty awesome. The two both got out of the water when it got chilly and lazily walked back to their towels. After drying off Sora lounged back on the sand and suported himself on his elbows while Kairi sat beside him, resting her chin on her knees. They just sat there admiring the view until Kairi broke the silence.

"I really love it here. It's so beautiful. It's nothing like my home."

Sora stiffened a bit at the mention of her home. The city. He was instantly reminded of why he didn't want to get involved with her in the first place. _'She's different though', _he told himself and allowed his body to relax once again.

"It makes me sad, whenever I think about leaving,"she continued.

He felt his gut twist and became extremely bothered at the thought of her leaving, but she was right. Things couldn't stay like this forever. In a few weeks, or maybe even days she would be returning to her world, leaving him behind. It dawned on him that he would have to make the most of the time he spent with her and really make it mean something since he probably would never get another chance to be with her again.

Sora wanted to say something to her. Something to lift up her mood and turn her into the joyful girl he was with just moments before. The doll who was all sunshine and smiles, but what would he say? He wasn't sure if there was anything he could say, especially since he was feeling just as melancholic she was, perhaps even more. So he didn't try and just kept quiet. He watched her staring up at the sunset and admired all of her features. Her beautiful violet blue eyes were glowing with an emotion he couldn't decipher. She was just so mysterious to him. She was a puzzle he was sure he wouldn't ever solve but wanted to spend a lifetime trying anyway.

"Look at the sky, it's turning golden orange. It's so beautiful. I'm sure nothing in the entire world compares to it. I want to remember all of this. Want to memorize every single detail about this island. Want to forever keep all the memories I have here, just in case I never have the chance to return. You never know the last time you'll ever see a place... or a person," she turned to Sora as she spoke that last word and saw sorrow on his face that she knew mirrored her own.

"Don't say things like that. You know you can always come back," Sora finally spoke. He didn't want to talk about her leaving so tried to lighten up the mood.

"Maybe next time you visit you can bring Namine with you."

Kairi looked up at him with surprise written all over her face. How had he known about Namine? As if reading her mind he answered her unspoken question.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you, but I hear you talk to her on the phone some mornings. You talk about her with my mother too."

Kairi smiled at him, "You're right. I will take her here someday. She shouldn't miss out on a place like this."

"Right," Sora agreed and stood. He held out his hand to her and helped her up.

"Let's go. It's getting late. My mom is probably worried about us."

"You're such a mama's boy!"she teased while ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Don't ruin the do."

"You can't be serious, you look like a mess!"

"Yeah, well I can say the same about you," he lied. Even with her beach hair he thought she still looked stunning.

"Touche," she smiled and then got an idea. "Hey, will you let me drive?"

"What are you crazy? No one gets to drive my baby but me. Besides, I doubt a pretty little rich girl like you even knows how to drive. Much less drive stick," he smirked.

Kairi blushed at what he had just called her, even if he had meant for it to be an insult. She also felt her knees weaken with that look he was giving her. '_Goddamn it_. _Stupid_, _cocky_, _egotistical_, _jerk_!' she thought. Did he even have any idea what he was doing to her? That smug look on his face was really irritating her and she found herself wanting to get rid of that arrogant smile. Wanting to straighten it out with her lips. She wanted so bad to just kiss it away.

She answered his question haughtily to get her mind off of her previous thoughts, "For your information I do know how!"

'_Shit man was_ _this_ _girl_ _serious? Could she get any more perfect?' _

"You know, it's pretty hot watching a chick drive stick," he told her. He couldn't resist, she was getting to him.

"Is it now?" She flirtatiously asked him. "Then I'm guessing you wouldn't mind letting me drive your car," she told him while wrapping her arms around his neck and batting her long eyelashes at him.

_'Hell, I want you to drive more than just my car. How about giving me a 'ride' while I just sit back and relax.' _he thought.

"Pleaaase? Soraaa?" She pleaded and began tracing circles on his bare chest. _'I've got you now' _she smiled to herself.

He handed her his keys and stepped back to create distance between them. He could feel his arousal quickly coming on to him and didn't want to embarrass himself.

"Yes! Thanks!" she exclaimed while jumping up and down. "I'll race you to your car."

"Do you really want to lose?" he questioned.

"Don't underestimate me. I'm a pretty fast runner." Boy did he know it. He watched her every morning but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Okay, we'll see. Do you need a head st-"

Before he could finish his sentence she took off ahead of him, laughing as her hair blew through the wind. He grinned and ran after her, having a hard time recalling a moment where he ever felt happier.


End file.
